My Other Half
by ssupernaturally
Summary: Arthur and Athena Pendragon are Siblings. Twins. Lovers. Each other's other half. Warning: *incest*


**Athena Pendragon's face claim is **

**Gabriella Wilde**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters only my OC Athena **

*

I felt arms tighten around me as I slowly woke up. I looked up and smiled at my brother I leaned upwards and kissed him "Goodmorning" I mumble against his soft lips.

"Morning" he smiled. There was a knock at the door. We both immediately sat up with frightened expressions. "Who is it? And what do you want" Arthur asked since we were in his room.

"I have brought your breakfast sire" his manservant (Morris) replied.

"I'm not hungry this morning please leave me be"

"Yes sire" and Morris left.

Arthur sighed and fell back onto the bed closing his eyes. "That scared me" I said leaning down and kissing his bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Me too"

"I should get dressed and leave before somebody does catch us" I began to sit up but Arthur pulled me back.

"Wear the dark blue dress today" he said then pecked my lips.

I smiled "Ok" I wrapped a sheet around me then reached under his bed for the trunk. The trunk was full of my dresses so that I don't have to wear the same one as the day before and raise questions. I grabbed the dark blue dress and put the one I wore yesterday in the trunk to replace it.

Me and Arthur got dressed and sat at his table so it seems as if we are just talking and not that I spent the night with my twin brother. There was another knock on the door and before Arthur could reply our father walked in.

"Arthur and Athena come now we are ready for the execution" we both got up and followed our father.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." Arthur and I shared a look, he knows how much I don't like executions because I also have magic. He doesn't know if father would kill me, his daughter, because of his hate for sorcery. "I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp and I turn my head in Arthur's direction and close my eyes. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

Everyone starts leave when we hear someone wail. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." I gasp and look at Arthur.

"Seize her!" The king demands

The old woman looks around then starts chanting something; she disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.

Father leave angrily and as I and Arthur follow he grabs my hand in his. "I'll be okay, don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen." He assures me. I look up at him and nod hesitantly.

I go to Morgana's room and knock "come in!" I walk in. She's looking out her window, I join her.

"Hi Morgana, how are you" before she could answer Uther walks in.

"Morgana, Athena."

"Yes?" The dark haired girl replies

"What is this? Why are you two not joining us at the feast?"

" just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration." Morgana says

"That poor mother" I said

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." My father says

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." Morgana starts to get angry.

"I'm gonna go" I say not wanting to get into this fight. "I'll be at the feast father"

"Good." I leave

The next day-

I was with Arthur as he bullies his serving boy; it was kind of amusing. "Where's the target?" Arthur asks and all his friends laugh, I have a small smile on my lips.

"There, Sir?" He points up

"It's into the sun?" Arthur asks

"But, it's not that bright."

"A bit like you, then?" Arthur says amused, him and all his friends laugh. I let out a little giggle.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris begins carrying the target toward the wall.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." A knight says

"Yeah" another knight says

"Haha. Teach him a lesson." The first knight says

"This'll teach him." Arthur throws a dagger at the target.

"Arthur" I scold in a whisper so only he could hear.

"Hey! Hang on!" Morris calls back

"Don't stop!" Arthur says

The boy takes a few steps back. "Here?"

"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur throws another dagger. "Come on! Run!" The serving boy shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers. "Do you want some moving target practice?"

Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to A boys feet. The dark haired boy puts a foot on it so that Morris can't pick it up. "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What." I say glancing to Arthur

"You've had your fun, my friend." The boy says still looking at Arthur.

"Do I know you?" My twin asks

"Er, I'm Merlin" he sticks his hand out.

"So I don't know you."

"No"

"Yet you called me "friend."" Arthur says

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." My eyes widen. Does this Merlin not know who he's talking to. He starts to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin stops walking "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No"

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asks

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin warns. That makes me want to laugh what is this scrawny boy gonna do to Arthur.

Arthur chuckles "Why? What are you going to do to him?" I ask

"You have no idea." He says glancing at me and

raising an eyebrow.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." Arthur encourages. I step aside. Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

I walk to the dungeons to visit that guy Merlin. "I don't know if that was brave or stupid" I say as I get to his cell "but I'm leaning towards stupid" I smile.

Merlin looks up "ya well, he was being a pratt"

"That's Arthur for you. But he's not all bad, just most of the time." I tell him

"Hmm. Who are you? I didn't get a name." He asks

"I'm Athena. Arthur's sister"

"Well it was nice to meet you Athena" Gaius walks toward the cell with a guard to let Merlin out.

"Bye Merlin" I say then leave.


End file.
